Bonds Of Love
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: He loomed over the glass and the first ring he saw happened to be a good example. A silver band with a rose etched on it. “That one. But of course I’d get another design. I’m too manly for roses!” Currently UsoLu,Various Couples. Oneshots involving rings
1. Statement

Le sigh. Sorry been so busy with schoolwork and my rp op crew we are the best -**coughz**-sooo this is my present to u all a short story revolving around wedding rings…

**Statement**

Wearing certain things, say certain things about that person.

Wearing jean shorts during a blizzard simply says you're a dumbass.

Wearing a cowboy hat OBVIOUSLY implied some sort of weird sex kink…deep inside.

Walking around covered in paint told people you were an artist and didn't care.

What did a wedding ring say? "I'm taken" ? "Arranged Marriage" ?

Usopp fiddled with the ring on his finger, twisting it. What did people hear when they see it? He frowned. Why was he worrying about labels anyway? He was getting married, and to the most wonderful person on earth.

He remembered the sly way Sanji had slipped it on his finger while he was caught up in telling the blonde about a chapter of his new book. He didn't notice till he stopped narrating and he nervously looked at Sanji, who only nodded.

They wanted, no, _desired_ a big wedding. Fancy and loud, with all the trimmings. Somehow…they managed on a small backyard ceremony. Close friends and a few family members what was left of their families at least

**PING**

The band spun on the tile floor before falling flat.

It was a simple strip of metal. Some intricate, ancient looking designs. Nothing really special, nothing extravagant. Sanji really knew him best

Usopp picked it up, holding it in his palm. Such a small thing, this ring.

He remembered the wedding between Zoro and Nami. All fancy and expensive, which surprised them all considering how cheap the redhead was

He hadn't really thought much of the rings they wore, just of the looks on their faces…and on Sanji's.

He remembered watching Sanji glare at Zoro slip the ring on Nami's finger. What did the ring say to him? "Zoro claimed Nami first" ? "Better luck next time" ? or perhaps "She loves him" ? Back then Sanji and Usopp were just starting their relationship and the wedding tested their ability as a couple. _Really_ tested it.

Although he denied his leftover feelings for the newlywed woman, Usopp found it extremely hard to believe. He frowned, that was all in the past.

The front door swung open and his husband walked through, brandishing a smile. Sanji kissed his lips and sat down next to his husband on the couch.

"Why are you sitting in silence? Artist's block?" Usopp shrugged, messing with his ring again. "Just thinking" Sanji took the ring and slipped it on his finger smoothly. "About what?"

Usopp stretched his fingers, feeling the weight of the ring, the love. His ring touched Sanji's when the blonde's palm fell over his own.

"Something wrong, long nose?"

The tanned male shook his head and leaned on Sanji's shoulder, looking at their twined hands, the twinkling metal bands.

_"I love my husband"_

**End **

-**Collapses**- so…HARD…-**coughz**- This thing drove me INSANE. I'm a bit rusty so FORGIVE ME -

When I finished typing this I decided I wanted to continue with the idea of wedding rings… So if you have ANY couple. ANY couple you'd like to see, just give me a shout-out or a review thingy and I'll get on it as soon as possible (preferably YAOI/YURI but straight is just as good) It'll just be a quick one-shot with the thought/action/involvement of wedding ring(s). somewhere in there…there's gonna be a ring

Most of them would be AU, but I would TRY to put it in the original OP setting. If you have an idea with ur pairing go ahead and speak up and I'll see how I can write it .-. If the pairing is already done then request it again, WITH AN IDEA ATTACHED. If you can't think of anything then HUZZAH, I'll try my best to improvise! XDDDDD

So, REVIEW….plz? lol I apologize for any misspellings and OOC if there is any.

**AnimeDudette**


	2. Heavy

Ahhhhhh! This ish for **Tiger-the-great-Xtra** Sorry it took a while

**Heavy**

It was a two-part ring. Linking a regular twisted silver band with a thinner gold band, bringing the two jewels together into a bouquet of wonder. All on her fourth finger. (my mom has this kinda ring. Looks pretty. But COMPLICATED as hell…)

Even though the sun had set, the ring still glittered on her finger, reminding her of a promise.

"I'm getting married Robin"

Robin put down her book, her hair shining in the candlelight.

"So I've heard."

"I'm getting married to Luffy, Robin"

She chuckled. "It's hard to miss. We all live on the same boat"

Robin could see Nami's white grin in the dim light. "I wonder how he knew what kind of ring I wanted."

_Maybe because I picked it out for him?_ Robin pinched herself under the covers. Not now…

"I mean," Said Nami. "It's Luffy. Why did I even say yes?"

_Beacuase I didn't ask you sooner._

"You're getting married in a few weeks, why are you thinking about this now?"

Nami shrugged, unsure. "I just feel like…" She shrugged under the covers again.

Robin bit her tongue. _Luffy saved me…He saved me from myself. I can't take this away from him. I asked to live. Nothing more, nothing less._

Robin scooted over in her bed, patting the side. "Come here Navigator-san." The redhead looked at Robin strangely, an emotion passing across her face that Robin couldn't name. Just when Robin started to feel unsure about her offer, Nami threw back the covers and scuttled over to her.

Nami stood at the edge of the older woman's bed, seeming to second-guess herself. Robin's attention immediately flew to the sparkling ring on her finger.

"It looks heavy"

"Huh?"

"The ring. It looks like it weighs a lot for your small hands"

Robin lifted Nami's hand, feeling the heat of her palm and rubbing her thumb across the fused jewels. She loathed the feeling.

"I doubt you'll sleep comfortably with it on."

Nami nodded slowly, absorbing her words, putting her fingers on the ring, touching Robin's thumb occasionally.

Pulling the two part engagement ring off, Nami set it on the bedside table and hopped into bed before Robin could blink.

"Thank you, Robin. It's been a long day" and she fell silent.

A few minutes passed and Robin simple counted the younger girls' breath.

_I asked him to save me. To take me with him on the sea._

Nami twisted in her sleep, sighing softly.

_I thought just living would make me happy enough._

Robin moved her hand over Nami's arm, her fingers crawling till she touched the redhead's palm. She heard Nami's soft laughter in her mind's memory

_I want more. I want to be happy. Living isn't enough._

Nami's breath hitched, making Robin freeze, but after a few minutes of no movement she felt Nami's soft fingers, holding them tightly.

_I never asked to be happy._

Robin squeezed her eyes shut.

_I'm sorry Luffy. Just for tonight._

She entwined her fingers with Nami's, squeezing gently.

_Just for tonight._

And she felt calm; Nami's breathing lulling her into sleep.

**End**

foams at the mouth

I was gonna have sum weird freaky yuri VivixNamixRobin triangle but I like. Canned the idea cuz I'm a human

I hope you liked it…? I haven't had much experience _writing_ yuri but I know its lovely to _watch/read_ **coughz** So there… my version of Robin's inner person saying Sanji instead of LUFFY would have made the triangle more…better. But robin has no ties to Sanji soooooo I canned that idea too X3

I hope you liked it. I think I did kinda well… sorta. And I'm working on a UsoLu in my mind as I type. I want to make it a SERIOUS fic but its so hard cuz Luffy and Usopp r such goofballs! XD

If you don't like it then my bad lol Any mistakes? Spelling? OOC? Bring them to my attention in a neutral/nice way plz

**Anime-Dudette**


	3. Happily Ever After

Mwuahahahaha! This is for you **Rin-chan**! I'm sorry but Serious and UsoLu is just too hard for this lil weirdo to write XD

**Happily Ever After**

"They look nice"

"Mhm"

"I like the blue one"

"Aa"

Nami was in the store across the mall, Sanji and Zoro in tow. Sanji, because he was a lovesick fool. Zoro, because Sanji made him.

Chopper had gotten lost along the way and they'd left Robin long ago in a bookstore. They'd catch up later. Someday.

Usopp looked at the shiny finger ornaments (love that phrase. "finger ornaments" XD) and stuck out his tongue at the price.

Luffy had his face pressed against the glass, wanting the closest close-up he could get of the rings. "They look very pretty"

Usopp nodded again, deep in thought. _It's so expensive. I'd borrow money from Nami but her interest is ten times the money I'd be borrowing…_

"Nami would love this kinda stuff" Luffy whispered. _Yeah…then she'd pawn it._

"Sanji has a ring yanno. He keeps it in his pocket and I see him look at Nami sometimes while holding it." Then he looked up at Usopp and looked confused. "But sometimes… I see him looking at Zoro too"

Usopp raised his eyebrows, drawn from his musings. "Interesting…" He muttered. Who would have thought?

"I'd never be able to wear a ring like that on my finger."

The sniper blinked and looked down at Luffy who had his face pressed to the glass again. "We fight too much for me to wear a ring. It'd get dirty and bloody"

_Ah…So getting him a ring would be pointless…_

"But…" And he looked up at Usopp, his eyes staring deeply at his friend.

"I'd put it on something. Not like how Sanji keeps his in his pocket but…Maybe on my hat? The string on my hat! Yeah…I'd have it with me all the time and it'd never get lost."

_Kinda weird… but that's Luffy for you…_

"Ne…Usoppu, which ring do you like best?" Luffy asked quietly. ( sorry. I love Usoppu. It's the kyutest way of saying his name and when Chopper says it? I melt XD )

The boy shrugged. "I don't really think about jewelry much. Any ring is ok I guess… wait no. I don't like those over decorated rings. Too flashy and it'd weigh down my hand."

He loomed over the glass and the first ring he saw happened to be a good example. A silver band with a rose etched on it. "That one. But of course I'd get another design. I'm too manly for roses!"

Luffy was quiet for a long time, breathing softly. It was almost maddening. Seeing Luffy this quiet and still. Then the boy lit up whispering furiously.

"Ano saa! Usoppu! Look look!"

And he jabbed his finger at the display case.

"The ones by the blue diamond ring thing! Those two!"

And Usopp looked at them for a long time. Both were gold. An engraved Ivy vine decorated both of them. Simple, non flashy.

"Those look nice." Luffy looked up at him again, giving him that deep soul searching stare.

"Luffy! Usopp! Get your asses OVER here!"

Usopp jumped and Luffy looked over at Nami who had Sanji and Zoro following her, carrying a gazillion bags. Robin had Chopper behind her, holding her hand. "Lost…lost…" he muttered. Robin patted his head. "It's alright now"

Luffy jumped up. "Yosha! Let's go!"

Usopp stayed behind. Looking at the twin rings for a little while, then he finally joined his friends.

He took a deep breath and took Nami aside.

"Nami…I need to ask you for a favor…"

**End**

**collapses**

I just did this in skool 

Took SO LONG. I tried to make it serious see rin-chan? -

Uhm.I hope u like dit. Luffy dropping hints is hilarious XD

Ok gotta go minna

Sorry for any OOC or misspellings.

**AnimeDudette**


	4. Later

This is for **Takato Metallium**. You, my friend, gave me a hard piece to write. So I tried combining the two ideas u gave me XD I hope you like it...

**Later**

It almost seemed to burn in his pocket. The smooth leather case that held the product of months of indecision.

With determination and a bit of pride, Sanji waltz over to the silent sniper and sat down next to him.

"Leaving?"

"Maybe"

"…To be stronger?"

"To take a break, really."

Sanji twisted his hands. "A break? From what?"

Usopp shrugged, not looking at Sanji. The blonde opened his mouth to speak, his hands itching to remove the burning ring in his pocket.

"I…"

"Hm?"

And finally, Usopp looked at him. Sanji saw the weariness in him. The bright eyes, full of adventure and lies were now blank, completely hiding the secrets within. Sanji didn't like that. Maybe…

"Sanji?" The cook shook his head, looking away from the eyes he had fallen in love with over time. "Nothing Usopp. You left us once and now you're leaving again"

The younger male let a sad, tired sigh escape him. "These things happen" His voice was worn and deep, almost depressing. Not anything like the high-pitched screams of fright or the humorous laughter he was used to.

Now the case seemed to throb in his pocket, begging to be let free. Maybe…

"Don't you have a reason to stay here? Aren't we enough?"

Usopp seemed to think for a minute and then he bit his lip, saying "No…I don't have a reason to stay here. Not now. Not yet."

"_Why do you stay here Usopp? You can be a brave warrior all on your own!"_

"_For my loyal crew of course! Captain Usopp would NEVER abandon his friends. Ahahahahahaha!"_

This was not that same boy. Not the same boy who could break the mood as fast as he could make it.

Sanji put a hand on the case in his pocket, torn. Maybe…

"I'm leaving for a good reason. I need…" He seemed to stop, knowing what to say but hesitant to do so.

While Usopp was looking for the right words to say, Sanji was having an inner battle.

_This isn't the same little bastard I started to…Usopp isn't the same anymore. It's not fair. The moment I make my decision…so does he…_

His mind made up, Sanji took Usopp's hands in his own, stopping the sniper's futile splutters. "I understand. We all do. It's just… You've changed."

Usopp nodded, seeming almost grateful for the interruption. "I'll be back. It'll be the same as before only….better. Maybe."

"Yeah…" And that's when Sanji remembered about the band in his pocket, the promise he wanted Usopp to keep to him, his hearts desire.

"Maybe later…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

**End**

Omgimgonnafuckingkillmyself XDDDDDDD

Ok. Reasons why this fic sucked: One, after Luffy punched Lucci out of the building, I stopped reading. Why? I have no idea. And I've been avoiding the manga for a while, needing some air.

Two, That was really hard ;; Usopp acting like Robin? Pwn. Seriously dudette, I've been jumped by a fanfiction plot XDDDDD

Three, I have no idea .-.

But I tried my best and I hope that it meets your standards… ahhh this has to be one of my worst and I've written sum pretty shitty ones. But for the sake of my lovely reviewers I type! XDDD

**LaterzDudette**


End file.
